universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Organization XIII
These are the Organization XIII' '''from the ''Kingdom Hearts. Summary is a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies who are the best of the best of the Nobodies. a group consisting of thirteen incarnations of Xehanort that plan to clash with the Seven Lights in order to form the X-Blade and obtain Kingdom Hearts. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Team structure= Leader * Xemnas Notable Individuals * Xigbar * Xaldin * Vexen * Zexion * Saïx * Axel * Demyx * Luxord * Marluxia * Larxene * Roxas Notable Associates * Xion * Naminé * Data-Riku Team Units Infantry * Sorcerer * Sniper * Dragoon * Berserker * Assassin * Dancer * Gambler * Samurai * Dusk * Creeper * Twilight Thorn |-|Weaponry= Team weapons Artifacts * Interdiction * Sharpshooter * Lindworm * Frozen Pride * Skysplitter * Book of Retribution * Lunatic * Eternal Flames * Arpeggio * Fair Game * Graceful Dahlia * Foudre * Kingdom Key Ranged weapons * Explosives * Purpose/Objectives The Organization XIII claims to seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark Age: The Organization XIII possesses the life style and items that refers to the dark ages such as swords, scythes, knives, books, etc.. and they even have a castle that is styled in medieval Gothic architecture. Power Source Divine: Lightning Manipulation (via Larxene) Fire Manipulation (via Axel), Plant Manipulation (via Marluxia), Nothingness Manipulation (via Xemnas), Water Manipulation (via Demyx), Transformation (via Saix), Ice Manipulation (via Vexen), Earth Manipulation (via Lexaeus), Time Manipulation (via Luxord), Air Manipulation (via Xaldin), Spatial Manipulation (via Xigbar) Light Manipulation (via Zexion), Void Manipulation (via Xion), Elemental Manipulation (via Roxas) Power Stats DC: Large Star: Xemnas being the strongest of the Organization members, Able to fight an end-game Sora who had fought many powerful enemies including Maleficent, Sephiroth, and Ansem, far superior to Hades and the Titans who both should measure up to Zeus. Large Star-Large Planet: The strength of the other Organization members and Challenge Sora and Riku. Durability: Large Star: Xemnas being the strongest of the Organization members, Much stronger than his base form, tanked several attacks from Sora and Riku and was only defeated in the end after a series of long battles. Large Star-Large Planet: The other members of the Organization XIII are capable of tanking attacks from Sora and Riku. Speed: Massively FTL: '''Xemnas Kept up with Sora, who is much faster than Monstro, which outpaced the Highwind, in the final stages of the first and second game. The Highwind has shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in 130 seconds. '''FTL: Organization members spends the better part of his fight with Sora and Riku actively trying to blitz them by himself, and almost succeeding Skills Stats Each of their members possess a abilities such as commanding the power of the Darkness, teleportation and existing in a state of Nothingness. Strengths/Pros Their individual members possess their own unique abilities that makes them a viable asset in a fight, and their ability to command other Nobodies is impressive enough. Weaknesses/Flaws There are times of the Organization can be fractured where members will betray the group either to pursue their own personal agendas or to simply join their enemies. Wins/Losses Gallery Organization XIII's Weapons (Art) KHII.png|The Organization XIII weapons Organization XIII KHD.png|The Organization XIII in it's entirety Castle That Never Was (Art) KHII.png|the Castle That Never Was, the headquarters of the organization Cloak.png|The cloak is a common wardrobe of the Organization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Team Category:Divinity Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gaming